Rainclan
by GravityFallsMD
Summary: K plus cause you know warriors, there's blood and stuff. Little people shouldn't be reading it! (even though I started in third grade, lol) There are other clans, it's just in this, the clans keep completely separate and know nothing about eachother.
1. Prologue

Rainclan:

Leader: Shimmerstar- Silver she-cat with grey spots

Deputy: Shadowdust- Black tom with brown speckles

Medicine cat: Feverheart- Grey tom with brown stomach and muzzle

Warriors:

Mistyflower- Blueish grey she-cat with semi-long fur

Gracestep- Grey she-cat with brown stripes

Wolfheart- large dark grey tom

Nightprowl-black she-cat

Smallfoot-black tom

Moonlight- black she-cat with white crescent on chest

Treeclaw-brown tom with dark brown stripes

Darkness- formerly a loner, dark grey she-cat with glowing green eyes

Jadeflower- White she-cat with glowing jade eyes

Tigerstripe- Bengal she-cat with dark tabby stripes

Quickswipe- small brown tom with white markings on face

Fireflight-small orange tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

Diamondglow- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Cheetahheart- pale brown she-cat with brown spots

Riverstone- Large dark greyish blue she-cat with long fur and tabby markings

Sunshadow- tan tom with brown stripe down back and stripes

Lightningtail- silver she-cat with grey stripes and crooked tail

Fogdust- brownish grey tom with small brown spots

Lionessflight- sand colored she-cat

Pinefire- brown tom with orange stripes

Spiritfur- small grey tom with golden paws

Badgerfur- large black and white tom

Featherflame- orange she-cat with long fur

Hollywhisper- brown she-cat with white paws

Destinyseeker- large brown tom with grey stripes

Fogmask- Greytom with black face

Fleetwind- tan tom

Robinflight- black she-cat with ginger stomach

Darkstalker- large black tom

Spottedhead- black she-cat with spots

Fallenvoice- grey she-cat with completely black tail

Streamsong- blueish grey she-cat

Birdheart- brown she-cat

Springfeather- silver long furred she-cat

Raincloud-dark grey tom with blue eyes

Blackstripe- white tom with black stripes

Tanglepath- brown tom with matted fur

Bluestone- greyish blue she-cat

Goldenheart- large golden tom

Skyfur- light greyish blue she-cat

Creekcloud- grey she-cat with long-fur

Hopecloud- black she-cat with lighter flecks

Honeythorn- golden she-cat with spiky fur

Thunderstorm- dark grey tom

Tigergaze- large brown tom with dark grey stripes

Lionfang- golden tom with large teeth

Snowblind- silver she-cat with dozens of white blotches and one blind eye

Reedwhisper- grey tom with brown tail tip

Brooksplash- grey she-cat

Secretsong- silver she-cat

Wavecrash- dark greyish blue she-cat

Wingedheart- golden she-cat white paws

Coalfoot- black tom with brown eyes

Wolfsoul- large dark brown tom

Graystorm- grey tom

Lightstream- pale grey she-cat

Gingerleaf- ginger she-cat with grey stripes and spots

Goldensun- golden tom

Mossmask- grey tom with black flecks

Spiritblaze- silver she-cat with golden stripes

Brackenthorn- grey tom with brown spiky fur

Squirreltail- greyish brown she-cat

Coldgaze- brown tom with icy blue eyes

Sandslip- pale brown tom

Scorchfeather- grey tom with long fur, ends of fur are darker

Finchcall- light brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Cindernose- pale grey she-cat with darker muzzle

Rainbreeze- pale greyish blue she-cat

Snowglimmer- silver and white she-cat

Moonglow- black she-cat with white stripes

Sunshine- golden she-cat

Glowheart- ginger she-cat

Creekcloud- grey tom

Thornheart- grey tom with black spots

Riverspirit- grey she-cat with golden stripes  
Brambleflower- brown she-cat with golden flecks

Silvershine- silver she-cat

Queens: Frostberry- pale blueish grey she-cat with icy blue eyes. Pregnant

Flowertail- ginger she-cat. mother of Thornheart's Kits (Flowerkit [small ginger tabby she-kit] and thornkit [small brown tabby tom])  
Mistyfrost- white and silver tabby she-cat. pregnant with Coalfoot Brindletail- grey and ginger tabby she-cat. pregnant with Wolfsoul

Cinderberry- grey she-cat with ginger muzzle. pregnant with Goldensun  
Jayflower- silver and blue tabby she-cat. Pregnant with Sandslip

Vinefur- bluish grey she-cat. Pregnant with Scorchfeather

Smokeberry- dark grey she-cat with ginger blotches. Pregnant with Quickswipe

Bloomflower- nursery queen

Fernheart- black she-cat with ginger spots. Pregnant with Lionfang

* * *

A yowl ripped through the silent night. Cries of pain echoed throughout a large den.

"Are you ok, Mistyfrost?" asked one she-cat.

"MISTYFROST! What's wrong?" asked another.

A grey tom quickly ran into the cave that a young white and silver tabby she-cat was in. He dropped numerous herbs on the ground in a pile. "They're coming. Alright, I need some space here! Everyone out of the way! Please keep Flowerkit and Thistlekit outta the way, Flowertail." the grey tom meowed grimly. Many of the crowding she-cats got out of the way, including Flowertail who herded two young tabbies away. Mistyfrost sobbed and was laying on her sigh, he belly swollen. The tom nervously looked around until a silver she-cat came in. "I wish Hollowflower was still here!" the tom groaned.

"What's going on?" she asked, her fur glimmering in the moonlight.

The grey tom turned to her with a sigh. "Mistyfrost's kits are coming."

The silver she-cat's fur bristled in surprise for a moment, then she calmed and smiled. "Do you need help?" she asked, her head cocking curiously.

"A large strong stick would help." the tom admitted and the she-cat nodded.

"Ok, Feverheart, I'll be back!" the she-cat turned and ran from the den.

A black tom raced into the den, his fur arched in fear for Mistyfrost. "Is my mate ok?" he asked in a panicking voice.

"Mistyfrost should be fine, Coalfoot. She's just giving birth. You should leave...on second thought, Coalfoot, I can use some help, get me as much wet moss from my den as possible!"

Coalfoot nodded and left Feverheart to get the moss. "Ok, Mistyfrost, I need you to push!" ordered Feverheart.

"I got one!" the silver she-cat meowed, dropping a large stick at Feverheart's paws. Feverheart smiled.

"Thank you, Shimmerstar." Feverheart nodded his head in respect.

"Anytime, Feverheart. Tell me how it went, later, Feverheart. I know you can do this." she walked out of the den but Feverheart followed her and shook his head. "But I can't! I've only watched Hollowflower do this but now she's gone and I have to do this all alone!"

"Stop it!" spat Shimmerstar. "You can do it! Now there's a queen in labor in there and your gonna help her deliver those kits if it's the last thing you do! Understood?"

Feverheart was surprised. Shimmerstar almost never yelled. "Understood." groaned Feverheart. He steeped back in to the den and nudged the stick close to Mistyfrost. She yowled and stared at the worried Feverheart, begging for help through her tired eyes.

"Bite down on this." he said and she did as told. Coalfoot ran in, and skidded to a halt besides Feverheart, moss under his chin and in his mouth.

"Here you go!" he dropped the soaking wet moss at Feverheart's feet. Feverheart nodded and stepped over to Mistyfrost.

"It's probably best you left now, Coalfoot." Feverheart mumbled. Coalfoot was hesitant for a few moments before finally nodding and leaping out of the den. "Mistyfrost, this is gonna hurt but you have to push."

Mistyfrost gazed at him but than squeezed her eyes hut and gritted her teeth, a small growl erupting from her jaws. After what seemed like moons, a large kit slid out in a slimy ball. Feverheart smiled.

"Frostberry!" the grey tom ordered and the she-cat padded forward. Feverheart picked up the small grey bundle and gently placed it in front of her. "Lick." Frostberry gave him a crazy look, then shrugged and lied besides the kit, licking it. Feverheart padded back to Mistyfrost.

"Wha...what gender is it?" she asked, referring to her newborn kit.

"Female." purred Feverheart. "Your not done yet. Keep pushing." After a few moments, a black kit slid out, mewing in fear. "Bloomflower?"

The she-cat, a experienced queen immediately grabbed the black one and began licking. Frostberry sat up with the grey she-kit, now clean but still wet. She padded forward and placed her besides her mothers flank but Feverheart pushed the little tabby away.

"No." he grumbled. "Not until Mistyfrost's done." The grey she-kit seemed to scream in protest but Feverheart made no exceptions.

"How much longer?" sobbed Mistyfrost.

"One more." Feverheart replied. "Then the afterbirth."

Mistyfrost nodded. And gritted her teeth again. With one finale gasp for breath, a small blush white she-kit slid out. Mistyfrost immediately picked it up and placed it in between her front paws so she could groom it. Feverheart walked out so that Mistyfrost could finish the "birth traditions" of cats. After a few heartbeats, Coalfoot raced out of the darkness of a tree's shadow and skidded to a halt in front of Feverheart.

"It is done." Feverheart said before Coalfoot could even open his mouth. Coalfoot nodded and raced towards the den. "Slow down, mousebrain!" Feverheart called to him before heading for his den. If anything, Feverheart was tired as Darkclan! **(A/N) AKA the dark forest. That's what I'm calling it in this. **He quickly fell asleep in the soft, fresh moss he called a nest.

Meanwhile, Coalfoot proudly stood over his mate and his three kits. Thank Starclan, Mistyfrost and Coalfoot were given beautiful, healthy kits. The only male was the black one. He was a handsome young creature, filled with spirit from the moment he entered the world. The other two were beautiful, graceful little cats. They were sure to attract all the males!

The names had been chosen. The grey tabby she-cat was to be Cinderkit, the black one was Ravenkit and finally, the small white one was Jadekit.

Coalfoot nuzzled Mistyfrost and she nuzzled back. Then he gently nosed the three kits, before leaving for sleep. Coalfoot swore that he saw the moonlight shed it's rays directly on his kits before he left.


	2. Chapter 1

"A-ha!" Cinderkit leaped out of the grass she was hiding in and landed on Ravenkit's back causing him to yelp. He collapsed under the large kits weight and growled.

"Cinderkit...get off!" he spat, struggling away. Cinderkit laughed.

"Right, _younger brother!_" she mewed, stepping off him.

Ravenkit rolled his eyes. "Were the same age!"

"Nuh ah! I'm a few heartbeats older!" Cinderkit protested.

Ravenkit scoffed. "Does that really matter?" he asked.

"Yes." Cinderkit quickly answered. _Does she have to always be so annoying?_

Ravenkit rolled his eyes. "Whatever." the young tom turned towards the bushes and raced through them. Behind the bushes was the main clearing, a grassy meadow with peat trails leading to all the den clearings. In the middle was a tall hill, it was fun to climb up.

This was it! This feeling, the feeling of the wind raving at his side! Ravenkit loved it. His paws propelled him closer to his target, the freshkill pile.

Now that Ravenkit was five months old, he was able to eat real meat. He'd started at the age of two and a half months old.

"Ravenkit! Watch out!" he heard the young voice call.

"Huh?" Ravenkit glanced back and fourth in confusion.

"Ravenkit!" Ravenkit realized it as Flowerkit, a kit half a moon older then him. It was coming from the hill. Ravenkit finally looked up. He could see Flowerkit but where was Thistlekit? The littermates did everything together. They were partners in crime. Literally. The two always were getting in trouble.

"AHHHHHH!" The scream was clearly Thistlekit's. That was when Ravenkit noticed the kit sliding on a sliver of bark right towards him!

Ravenkit let out a panicked cry of fear and stood in place, arching his back, his fur bristling in fear.

"Ravenkit!" someone screamed as the sled sped dangerously close. Just as it was about to hit him, a small tabby slammed into him, Ravenkit recognizing the scent as Flowerkit's.

_She...she saved me! _Ravenkit thought in stood up and noticed how close he'd been to falling off the cliff by his camp and into the ocean. Flowerkit started standing up and Ravenkit stepped forward.

He opened his mouth to thank her but before he could, he heard a crack and glanced down to see the earth beneath his feet breaking. He gave one finale stare at Flowerkit before the ground gave break and Ravenkit fell.

Ravenkit grabbed onto the cliff side screaming in terror. His paws were slowly slipping from the wet ground. The sea water below crashed against the side and Ravenkit saw the ground he'd been standing on get smashed against the cliff side and crumble to nothing. Ravenkit gasped and struggled up.

"Ravenkit!" yelled Flowerkit. "HOLD ON! We'll get help!"

Ravenkit barely saw her tail as it slipped away into the grass. He could feel himself blushing...why? That didn't matter right now. Ravenkit could see the ground under his front paws beginning to break. _Please don't fall, please don't fall!_

"NO!" he cried and began clawing to get up. "HELP MEEEEEEEEEE! PLEASE! HELP ME!"

"Ravenkit!" said a hoarse cry. Mistyfrost, Ravenkit's mother raced forward. Ravenkit smiled.

"NO!" snapped a loud voice Ravenkit recognized as Shimmerstar. She leaped in front of the distressed she-cat and hissed, her fur puffed up. "If you run on the ground, it'll break and you'll both fall in. I still have six lives. I'll try to get him."

She turned away and sighed. Slowly, Shimmerstar stepped forward, her eyes closed as if she was focusing really hard. She took another step and another until she was right in front of Ravenkit. Carefully and slowly, she kneeled down and grabbed his scruff, picking him up. The earth beneath them cracked. Shimmerstar and Ravenkit's eyes widened. Shimmerstar swung around and raced towards the other cats as the ground broke behind her. With a leap, she slid across the ground and into safety as everything she'd been standing on fell into the horrible waters below.

Shimmerstar gasped and placed Ravenkit on the ground we're he raced towards his mother who quickly nuzzled the black tom. Ravenkit smiled and put his paws around her muzzled to hold her down so she wouldn't leave. Mistyfrost smiled.

"Are you ok?" Cinderkit asked.

"That was so awesome!" added Jadekit.

Ravenkit shrugged. "Not really and there was nothing awesome about that!"

"Ravenkit!" two voices said in unison and Ravenkit turned to see Thistlekit and Flowerkit skidded towards him.

"We're so sorry!" yelled Thistlekit.

"Yea, it was all our fault, can you forgive us." Ravenkit stared into Flowerkit's hurt eyes, filled with grief for what could of been the future and guilt for what had happened.

Ravenkit smiled. "Yea. I could've been much worse. "Do you guys wanna hang out with me and my sisters?"

Flowerkit and Thistlekit glanced at each other with laughs and then turned to the three younger cats. "Yea!"

"Race ya to the freshkill!" Ravenkit called as he turned.

"I don't think so, mister, you need to go check in with Feverheart first." ordered Mistyfrost and she picked him up causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Awww, mother! I don't want to! Feverheart's grumpy and always making me eat some dumb herb that tastes like dirt!" Ravenkit protested.

"C'mon, little one." Mistyfrost said, padding towards the medicine cat den.

* * *

"You dang kits gotta stop getting in trouble!" scolded Feverheart. "There's nothing wrong with him, Mistyfrost. I'm busy, so can you please leave?"

Mistyfrost rolled her eyes and walked out. "C'mon, Ravenkit."

Ravenkit jumped out. "Can I go play with Thistlekit and Flowerkit now?" he asked. _Please say yes, please say yes!_

Mistyfrost thought for a moment then nodded. "Ok, go on, Ravenkit." Ravenkit smiled and ran towards where he'd seen them before. They weren't there now but their scent certainly was fresh. Ravenkit put his muzzle to the ground, following their scent. Ravenkit raised his head and tasted their scent, then ran towards it. He quickly found them among the grasses tossing moss back and fourth.

"Hey guys, you wanna race to the freshkill pile?" Ravenkit asked, cocking his head.

The other kits turned towards him and the moss that Flowerkit had just tossed hit Thistlekit square in the head, causing him to yelp and fall. The other kits laughed and before long, Thistlekit was laughing too.

"That was funny! Flowerkit, like, threw it, and it like, hit me in the head, and I was like, AWW! And I fell!" Thistlekit said between laughs.

"So guys, do you want to?" Ravenkit asked again.

The other kits looked at him in confusion.

Ravenkit shook his head, "Race to the freshkill pile, I mean."

"Ohhh!" Thistlekit and Flowerkit both said. Jadekit and Cinderkit nodded along with Thistlekit and Flowerkit.

"Ok, onyourmarkgetreadygo!" Ravenkit dashed off before anyone could even process what had happened.

"HEY! No fair! You had a head start!" Jadekit spat as she stepped forward.

"Then ya better start running!" Ravenkit yelled glancing behind him. Thistlekit and Flowerkit were right behind him, Cinderkit running in the back of them and Jadekit lagging behind.

There it was. The freshkill pile, Ravenkit could see a nice, juicy mouse waiting for him right now! Ravenkit leaped forward and landed right in front of the freshkill.

"Whoa! That's some fast running, Ravenkit!" grunted Thistlekit. "For a kit anyway!"

"Oh Thistlekit! Put a sock in it! Your a kit too!" Flowerkit rolled her eyes as if she'd been through this with Thistlekit before and stomped her left paw. "Ravenkit, you get first pick at prey since you won."

Ravenkit blushed again and climbed the pile, reaching for the plump mouse. He dragged it down and began eating.

"You wanna share a mouse, Thistlekit?" Flowerkit asked, jumping up and grabbing another mouse.

"Thistlekit nodded and he and Flowerkit began chewing. Jadekit and Cinderkit began eating some of Ravenkit's mouth but he didn't mind, after all, there was enough for everyone.

"So Ravenkit," whispered Cinderkit. "I see you've got a thing for Flowerkit over there!" Cinderkit and Jadekit cackled.

"What? NO! Of course not! We're just friends!" Ravenkit protested.

"What ever?" Jadekit shrugged and his sisters giggled. But as Ravenkit looked at Flowerkit, his cheeks burning, he wasn't sure if he was simply just lying to himself.


End file.
